I Prefer to Text
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. Après leur confrontation avec Moriarty, Sherlock et John se rapprochent via leurs échanges de textos.


**Auteur : **ellie-hell

**Beta (de la version anglaise) :** polkadotsquared

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating : **PG-13

**Nombre de mots : **~ 10 000

**Résumé : **Après leur confrontation avec Moriarty, Sherlock et John se rapprochent via leurs échanges de textos.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste en jouant avec eux.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ecrit pour le prompt suivant sur le kink_meme : sherlockbbc-fic. livejournal. ?thread=34392173. Il manque une partie de la fic sur ce que j'ai postée sur le site du kink_meme, alors je comprends que certains d'entre vous aient été un peu perdus à un moment. Il est inutile de préciser que je n'ai rien oublié cette fois ! Cette fic était initialement supposée être courte et adorable, mais quand je l'ai écrite elle est vite devenue très longue et vraiment, _vraiment_ adorable.

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait un moment pas vrai ? Mais c'était pas ma faute, y avait Pottermore les enfants ! ET SLYTHERIN A GAGNE PARCE QU'ON EST DES WINNERS UN PEU !

Par contre, je suis un peu perdue - je pars un mois et quand je reviens, la présentation du site a complètement changé. Je suis PERTURBEE. Suis-je la seule ? :o Booon, sinon j'espère que j'ai répondu à tous vos MP/reviews/demandes en mariage (la personne se reconnaîtra et ohmondieu j'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe des gens qui me laissent des commentaires aussi adorables) et je tiens aussi à remercier les revieweurs anonymes - laissez-moi votre adresse-mail si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre, promis, je ne la donnerai à personne ;) Sur ce, trêve de bavardage et go pour la fic ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et comme d'habitude, merci merci merci à mon adorable beta-pokémon F. (ouaip, toujours le même et il vous aime aussi) !

P.S. : ceci est la première fic sur Sherlock BBC que j'aie lue, back in the days. C'est un grand moment pour moi de pouvoir la présenter en français ! Oh, et l'auteur de la VO lit le français les enfants ! Vous imaginez la pression pour moi ? ;)

P.P.S. : et maintenant, je mets le nom de **Hanako Hayashi** en tête de cette trad, parce qu'elle est trop géniale !

* * *

**I Prefer to Text**

* * *

Tout avait commencé à l'hôpital, quand ils récupéraient encore des blessures qu'ils avaient subies à l'issue de leur rencontre avec Moriarty. La nature des blessures en question était la cause de leur séparation : Sherlock se retrouvait dans le service musculo-squelettique, alors que John était en soins intensifs. Leurs suppliques comme leurs tentatives de corruption - respectivement, de la part de Sherlock et de Mycroft - n'avaient pas suffi à faire changer d'avis le personnel de l'hôpital : John ne pouvait pas partager la chambre de Sherlock - il était contreproductif pour leurs docteurs respectifs d'avoir à changer constamment de services juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il se sentait seul. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus colocataires, Sherlock et John n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps séparés l'un de l'autre et Sherlock était celui qui était le plus affecté par cet éloignement. Surtout d'ailleurs parce que John était toujours inconscient et donc n'avait pas conscience de cette séparation, mais aussi simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il ne tenait plus en place et qu'il souffrait terriblement. Cependant, malgré les deux fractures qu'il avait à la jambe droite, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'accepter la morphine qu'on lui proposait - et la douleur rendait son esprit plus clair.

Mycroft lui rendait fréquemment visite, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'irriter encore plus Sherlock si son frère ne s'était pas avéré être une constante source d'informations au sujet de l'état de John. Et un matin mémorable, Mycroft lui apporta même des cadeaux : la nouvelle que John avait repris conscience et un téléphone portable flambant neuf.

« Vos deux téléphones ont été détruits quand l'immeuble s'est effondré, j'ai donc pris la liberté de vous en procurer d'autres. Fais-en bon usage », dit-il, et après l'avoir salué d'un petit signe de tête, il prit congé.

Sherlock se précipita immédiatement sur la petite boîte et soupira de soulagement quand ses doigts retrouvèrent la position qui leur était habituelle sur son nouveau BlackBerry. Le son familier que le téléphone fit quand il l'alluma eut le même effet sur lui qu'une symphonie jouée à la perfection et, tremblant presque d'excitation à l'idée d'être enfin reconnecté au reste du monde, il s'installa confortablement contre la montagne d'oreillers dans son dos et entama la rédaction d'un nouveau message.

_Mycroft dit que tu es réveillé. Bienvenue parmi nous. _

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse ; John était probablement encore extrêment faible, fatigué, et complètement drogué par les anti-douleurs. Pour passer le temps, il ouvrit son navigateur Internet et commença à lire les nouvelles des derniers jours, à la recherche de crimes qu'il pourrait résoudre depuis son lit d'hôpital. Cependant, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un bip lui annonce qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

_Mycroft m'a parlé de ton état, tu tiens le coup ? Est-ce que tu passes tes journées à terroriser les infirmières ? S'il te plait, ne terrorise pas les infirmières !_

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire, mais bientôt ses doigts avaient recommencé leur course sur le petit clavier de son téléphone.

_Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Le thé est horrible, viens dans ma chambre et prépare-moi donc une tasse. _

Il pouvait sans peine s'imaginer que deux étages plus bas, un ancien docteur de l'armée avec un bandage autour de la tête devait être partagé entre le rire et l'indignation. Il s'imagina ses doigts - des plus compétents lorsqu'il s'agissait d'opérer un soldat, mais qui perdaient toute leur habileté dans le domaine de la technologie - taper avec lenteur sur les touches trop petites du clavier de son téléphone.

_D'après Mycroft, tu seras bientôt assez en forme pour utiliser un fauteuil roulant. C'est donc toi qui me feras du thé. _

Sherlock eut une grimace en songeant au fauteuil roulant. Même s'il souhaitait ardemment voir John, il n'avait pas pour autant une envie folle de circuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital assis sur un fauteuil à la largeur aussi imposante à lui tout seul que celle du territoire d'un petit pays. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait se jeter sur ce même fauteuil dès qu'on lui présenterait cette éventualité ; mais en attendant, il pouvait très bien se contenter du moyen de communication que Mycroft leur avait fourni.

_Comment tu te sens ? _répondit-il.

_Salement amoché et dans les vapes. Toi ? _

_Amoché et je m'ennuie. Le téléphone m'aide. _

_C'était gentil de la part de ton frère, de nous en racheter. Il m'a apporté des chocolats aussi. Je lui ai proposé d'en prendre un et ça m'a fait rire, j'ai pensé à toi. _

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois. Mycroft ne lui avait pas apporté de chocolat, à lui - une tactique qui démontrait son intelligence et son sens stratégique. Non seulement Sherlock les aurait ignorés, mais de plus il se serait moqué sans pitié de lui et de son régime.

_Je pense qu'il t'apprécie plus que moi. _

Quand leur échange de messages avait débuté, Sherlock s'était interrompu dans sa lecture des nouvelles et maintenant il se retrouvait à fixer l'écran de son téléphone en attendant la réponse de John. Une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il attendit dix minutes de plus avant d'envoyer un second texto.

_John ?_

Quinze minutes plus tard, son téléphone n'avait toujours pas bipé.

_JOHN !_

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter - il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter - mais même si son esprit logique lui indiquait que John allait sûrement très bien, qu'il s'était probablement endormi et que d'ailleurs il avait besoin de sommeil pour se rétablir, une infime partie de son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager la possibilité que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mettant sa paranoïa sur le compte des récents évènements (et surtout de Moriarty, qui avait forcé son ami à enfiler une veste d'explosifs), il décida d'utiliser son nouveau téléphone pour appeler le service de soins intensifs et de demander à une infirmière de vérifier l'état de John. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui confirma qu'il s'était effectivement endormi et, soulagé, Sherlock put reprendre sa lecture.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était occupé à écrire un e-mail à Lestrade, dans lequel il lui demandait plus de détails sur le double meurtre qui était survenu la veille. Il lui expliquait à quel point il lui serait facile de résoudre l'affaire - il lui suffisait d'en savoir un peu plus sur les voyages récents de la victime à l'étranger - quand son téléphone bipa.

_Désolé, je me suis endormi. _

_Je sais. _

_Pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, ne harcèle pas mes infirmières !_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Comment tu te sens ? _

_Toujours salement amoché. Toujours dans les vapes. Et toi, ça va ? _

_M'ennuie. J'ai trouvé une affaire que j'espère pouvoir résoudre, si Lestrade veut bien me laisser m'en occuper. _

_Il te laissera faire, s'il sait ce qui vaut mieux pour lui. _

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire et, une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il aurait mille fois préféré partager une chambre avec John plutôt que d'être coincé tout seul dans celle qu'il occupait. Le fauteuil roulant ne lui paraissait plus une si mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait toujours pas la permission d'en utiliser un. Il voulait voir John ; ses capacités d'observation ne lui servaient à rien s'il n'avait rien à observer ; et il ne connaitrait véritablement l'état de John que lorsqu'on le laisserait le voir de ses propres yeux.

Mais même si la présence de John lui manquait, il y avait un élément de leurs retrouvailles que Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre envie d'affronter. Parce que John allait forcément vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé à la piscine. Il n'était pas un Holmes, lui ; il n'ignorait pas les sentiments déplaisants qui pouvaient résulter de ce genre d'évènements, il avait besoin de les disséquer.

Sherlock mit une bonne minute à réaliser qu'il avait justement à sa disposition un instrument de communication qui pouvait faciliter cette discussion ; il serait sûrement plus facile de parler d'un tel sujet sans les yeux bleus de John le scrutant avec suffisamment d'intensité pour essayer de lui ouvrir le crâne pour découvrir le contenu de ses pensées.

_Est-ce que Moriarty s'en est pris à toi après t'avoir kidnappé ? _

_Ca ne peut pas attendre ?_

_Non. _Il s'imagina John poussant un soupir dans son lit d'hôpital, passant une main fatiguée sur les traits tirés de son visage et dans ses cheveux - non, pas ses cheveux, sa tête était entourée d'un bandage.

_Il ne m'a rien fait. A part menacer de me faire sauter, bien sûr. Ils ne l'ont pas attrapé, c'est ça ?_

_Non. Mycroft essaie de le localiser - mais tant que Moriarty ne voudra pas qu'on le retrouve, je doute qu'il puisse réussir. _

_Tu aurais dû t'enfuir quand tu en avais l'occasion, comme ça il n'y aurait eu qu'un seul de nous coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. _

_Ne sois pas absurde. Si je m'étais enfui, tu serais mort. _Il eut un long moment d'hésitation avant d'écrire la suite de son message. _C'était la première fois que quelqu'un proposait de faire quelque chose comme ça pour moi. _

_C'est quand tu veux. _

Le problème de leur conversation par textos, c'était l'absence de ton et des intonations. Sherlock ne pouvait deviner si ce qu'avait répondu John était censé être sérieux, sarcastique ou même s'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une blague. Il envisageait encore les différentes possibilités quand il reçut un nouveau message.

_Je suis content qu'on s'en soit tirés tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été le seul à survivre. _

Sherlock eut l'impression que quelque chose de glacial lui coulait dans le dos quand il lut le texto de John. Ce dernier avait mis par écrit ce que Sherlock n'avait pu s'empêcher de se répèter depuis qu'on les avait sortis de la piscine.

_Moi non plus. _

Par la suite, ils choisirent de se tourner vers des sujets de conversations plus légers et moins déplaisants, comme les fleurs qu'ils avaient reçues (John en avait eu plus que lui), les cartes qu'ils avaient reçues (John en avait eu plus que lui), les confiseries que leurs visiteurs leur avaient apportées (John en avait reçu plus que lui) et le fait que les gens en général préféraient John.

Le lendemain, le docteur de Sherlock lui donna la permission d'utiliser un fauteuil roulant - et _forcément_, on lui attribua le plus imposant de tout l'hôpital, un de ceux avec un haut dossier qui pouvait basculer en arrière au cas où le patient avait besoin de s'allonger après une brusque chute de tension. Mais Sherlock ne s'en plaignit même pas, même quand une infirmière dut l'aider à monter sur le fauteuil en question ; il n'en avait presque rien à faire que cette monstruosité soit presque impossible à manœuvrer ou qu'il soit en nage avant même d'avoir atteint l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis dans la chambre de John et il se sentait enfin beaucoup mieux.

Il se mit alors à passer le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre de son collègue, ne la quittant que lorsqu'il devait voir son docteur, qu'il avait une séance de rééducation ou qu'une infirmière le mettait dehors. John et lui continuaient de s'envoyer quelques textos - la plupart du temps, Sherlock s'en servait pour demander à John de venir dans sa chambre lui faire un thé et John le menaçait en retour de dessiner des chatons sur son plâtre s'il ne cessait pas de se comporter comme un connard.

Finalement, ils furent autorisés à quitter l'hôpital, mais Sherlock devait quand même s'y rendre régulièrement pour ses séances de physiothérapie. Mais même avec cette contrainte, les deux hommes ressentirent un immense soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au 221b Baker Street. John leur prépara du thé et Sherlock en fut plus que satisfait (comme l'indiquait son sourire narquois qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler). Plus tard, alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur le sofa, John se vengea en dessinant la tête d'un chaton sur le plâtre qu'il avait au bras.

* * *

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent leur sortie de l'hôpital, ils tombèrent dans une routine composée exclusivement de plats livrés à domicile, de tasses de thé, de leurs ordinateurs portables, de DVDs, d'affaires classées (dont les dossiers leur avaient été fournis par Lestrade), d'oreillers, de regards noirs (que s'échangeaient Sherlock et le chaton dessiné sur son plâtre), et de leurs téléphones portables. Même s'ils passaient tous les deux la plupart de leur temps dans le même appartement, ils continuaient à converser par textos - surtout le soir, quand John était déjà monté dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une des habitudes qu'ils avaient prises. En général, c'était Sherlock qui envoyait le premier sms ; il demandait à John de descendre immédiatement pour lui apporter son oreiller, une couverture, l'ordinateur de Sherlock, le pot de confiture, un coussin plus confortable ou l'ordinateur de John (entre autres). Et malgré son agacement, John lui répondait toujours.

_Tu es la personne la plus paresseuse que je connaisse. Et tu peux marcher maintenant, alors bouge tes putains de fesses et va le chercher toi-même, ton ordinateur. _

_Je ne peux pas, je suis en train de travailler sur une affaire. C'est important !_

_Eh bien moi non plus je ne peux pas, je suis en train de dormir. Dormir, c'est important. _

Inévitablement, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du bruit et de pousser un soupir dramatique - et cela dans le but, évidemment, que John l'entende depuis sa chambre. Inévitablement, John souriait, mais restait dans son lit.

_J'ai essayé de me lever et mon coussin est tombé par terre. Ramène-moi un autre coussin. _

_Tes bras ressemblent plus ou moins à de gigantesques tentacules. Ramasse ton coussin et laisse-moi dormir. _

Ils faisaient la même chose chaque soir ; Sherlock le harcelait de messages jusqu'à ce que John lui demande d'arrêter ou cesse de répondre parce qu'il s'était endormi. C'était leur façon de se souhaiter une bonne nuit et, après un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y pensèrent plus - c'était simplement une de leurs nouvelles habitudes.

Finalement, les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois. John recommença à travailler trois jours par semaine, la jambe de Sherlock se rétablit complètement, il put enlever son plâtre et ils reprirent leurs anciennes habitudes : se rendre sur des scènes de crime et poursuivre les malfrats. Cependant, ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant leurs conversations par textos.

_Est-ce qu'il reste de ton risotto ? _lui demanda un soir Sherlock après un cas particulièrement éreintant qui les avait forcés à se lancer à l'assaut de nombreux escaliers et à courir sur les toits. Il était fatigué, sa jambe lui faisait mal, son estomac grondait avec mécontentement et il aurait voulu que John soit resté avec lui dans le salon pour lui tenir compagnie.

_Dans le frigo. Tu peux manger tout ce qui reste, tu as besoin de nourriture après la nuit qu'on vient de passer. _

S'extrayant avec difficulté des profondeurs du sofa, Sherlock réchauffa le reste de risotto dans le micro-ondes et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Son lit était plus confortable que le sofa et il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction quand il put étendre ses jambes devant lui.

_Je suis en train de manger ; content ?_

_Oui. Promets-moi de dormir un peu quand tu auras fini. _

_Peut-être. Je sais que toi, tu ne dors pas parce que tu es en train de penser à l'affaire. Tu te dis que ça va faire un bon article pour ton blog. _

_Tu as raison. Des suggestions ? _

_Oui. _

_Tu m'en parles ?_

_Si tu utilises encore le mot 'virevolter' pour parler de ma cape, il est possible que je sois obligé de t'étouffer avec. _

Même depuis sa chambre, Sherlock put entendre John éclater de rire.

_Ta cape ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux que je t'appelle Batman maintenant ?_

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Il pouvait toujours entendre John glousser à l'étage ; il leva les yeux au ciel avant de taper sa réponse.

_Mon manteau. Je t'étoufferai avec mon manteau. J'ai été distrait par ton usage inapproprié du mot 'virevolter'. _

_Si tu le dis, Batman. _

_Ne me force pas à monter. _

Sherlock pouvait entendre le son de ses éclats de rire jusque dans sa chambre, une fois de plus. Il eut lui-même un petit sourire avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de risotto. Même si John riait pour les plus insignifiantes de ses remarques, Sherlock ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre faire. C'était l'une des pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit après avoir tiré sur la veste d'explosifs, quand il avait perdu John de vue, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son ami avait survécu à l'explosion ou non. Il avait songé au rire de John, à la possibilité qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais l'entendre.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un nouveau message.

_Si tu m'assassines pendant mon sommeil, je pense que Lestrade devra 50 livres à Donovan. _

_Ne lui donnons pas l'occasion de gagner son pari, alors. _

_Oui, ça serait mieux. Je suis vraiment crevé, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Sherlock. _

_Bonne nuit John ; merci pour le risotto. _

_De rien. Je t'en referai si tu promets de manger plus souvent. _

_Peut-être alors. _

_Va au lit, Sherlock. _

_Je suis dans mon lit. Va dormir, John._

_J'essaie. Mais mon téléphone n'arrête pas de biper et ça m'enpêche de dormir. _

_Je suis quasiment certain qu'il arrêterait de faire ce bruit si tu cessais de m'envoyer des textos. _

_Tu as vraiment toujours besoin d'avoir le dernier mot ?_

_En effet. _

_Bonne nuit Sherlock. _

_Bonne nuit John. _

Sherlock posa le plat vide sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lampe avant de s'allonger sur le côté. Son téléphone était toujours posé sur la couverture près de lui, et il regarda la lumière de l'écran diminuer avant de s'éteindre complètement. Fixant toujours son nouveau portable des yeux, il s'efforça de chasser les images déplaisantes qu'il pouvait sans mal ignorer pendant la journée, mais qui revenaient toujours une fois la nuit tombée - les explosifs et l'eau et le sang et les yeux de John - les yeux de John gisant sans vie.

Ne pas y penser lui était plus facile lorsqu'il avait son ami en face de lui ; un coup d'œil lui suffisait pour s'assurer que John était effectivement en vie et sain et sauf. Cependant, quand John se retirait dans sa propre chambre et cessait de répondre à ses messages - eh bien, Sherlock n'avait aucune preuve du fait qu'il respirait encore, après tout.

Après un long moment, il finit par s'endormir ; mais comme à l'habitude - et la situation avait encore empiré depuis les évènements à la piscine - ces quelques heures de sommeil ne le reposèrent pas vraiment.

* * *

Les textos qu'ils s'échangeaient le soir n'étaient pas les seules modifications survenues dans le comportement que John et Sherlock ; il y avait eu d'autres changements, des détails si infimes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient avec exactitude déterminer le moment où ils étaient apprus. Par exemple, leurs contacts physiques avaient sensiblement augmenté : une main sur l'épaule, leurs doigts se frôlant, l'un aidant l'autre à enfiler ou à retirer son manteau. Il n'y avait rien de flagrant, rien qui changeait vraiment de leurs habitudes, mais ils l'avaient tous les deux remarqué ; cela dit, cela leur semblait être la progression naturelle de leur amitié. Sherlock lui-même s'étonnait d'apprécier autant ces contacts - il les interprétait comme des preuves de plus que John était bien vivant, que sa peau n'avait pas la froideur d'un cadavre, qu'il respirait.

L'affaire suivante dont-ils eurent à s'occuper les entraîna dans une course folle d'église en église à la recherche d'indices (un tueur en série qui s'en prenait aux prêtres et recouvrait leurs cadavres d'étranges symboles religieux). Sherlock mit quatre jours à résoudre ce puzzle déroutant et finalement, l'affaire se conclut avec une poursuite haletante à travers les rues de Londres - rien d'inhabituel. Au final, John réussit à plaquer le meurtrier au sol et une lutte féroce s'ensuivit ; mais le criminel était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et John fut projeté par-dessus dune balustrade tout droit dans les eaux glaciales de la Tamise.

Alors que Lestrade passait les menottes au tueur, Sherlock se précipita jusqu'à la berge et arriva juste au moment où John, tremblant de froid, réussissait à sortir de l'eau. Le cœur de Sherlock battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis la seconde où il avait vu John disparaître par-dessus la balustrade. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur lui et le serra contre lui. Frissonnant toujours, John lui donna une tape maladroite dans le dos.

« Ca va, Sherlock. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je vais bien », dit-il sur ce qu'il espérait être un ton rassurant.

John claquait des dents, incapable de se contrôler et, pour essayer de le réchauffer, Sherlock déboutonna son long manteau et en enveloppa John. Il ne pouvait absolument rien dire ; il était comme pétrifié. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était cru de retour à la piscine : il ne pouvait plus voir John, il savait que ce dernier était peut-être (probablement ?) blessé et il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête - le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf. Et même maintenant, alors que son ami était pressé contre lui et en sécurité, il avait les plus grandes difficultés à réguler le rythme de sa respiration. En fait, il était difficile de déterminer qui rassurait qui ; la main de John caressait toujours le dos de Sherlock sous son manteau pour essayer de le calmer, alors que le docteur ne cessait de murmurer : « Je vais bien, tout va bien », et Sherlock se cramponnait à lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que John disparaisse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lestrade ait fini de s'occuper de l'arrestation et vienne vers eux pour s'assurer de l'état de John. Son interruption les sortit de leur stupeur et, après avoir assurer à Lestrade que John allait aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre après une immersion forcée dans la Tamise, ils prirent la direction de l'avenue la plus proche pour trouver un taxi (Sherlock avait insité pour que John garde son manteau).

De retour dans leur appartement, Sherlock commanda de quoi manger chez le chinois alors que John était allé prendre une douche brûlante. Ils dînèrent tout en discutant de l'affaire, la télévision allumée en bruit de fond. L'ambiance était calme, détendue, mais Sherlock était tendu, plus sur les nerfs encore qu'à son habitude. Quand John lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il évinça sa question d'un geste de la main, lui répondant que tout allait bien et qu'il ne faisait que réfléchir encore à certains détails de l'affaire. Finalement, John ne réussit plus à dissimuler ses bâillements derrière sa main et quand il annonça qu'il montait se coucher, Sherlock murmura son assentiment.

Dès que John fut à l'étage, Sherlock bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita vers sa chambre, fermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à taper à toute allure. Quand il eut fini son message, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir exactement ce que faisait John - et lorsque son ami se fut brossé les dents, mis en pyjama et glissé dans son lit, il appuya sur le bouton 'envoyer'.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça. _

_Faire quoi ?_

_Risquer ta vie pour des criminels sans importance. _

_Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. C'était juste un peu d'eau froide, on a survécu à bien pire. _

_Tu ne vas pas mourir. _

_Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir, je t'ai dit que je vais bien. Et je suis docteur, tu te souviens ?_

_Je voulais dire - tu ne vas pas mourir. Jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. _

_Ecoute, je vais descendre, on va en parler. _

Sherlock entendit le matelas de John craquer à l'étage au-dessus de lui - un signe qu'il était définitivement en train de se lever et bien décidé à descendre. Il se hâta de taper sa réponse.

_Non, ne descends pas. _

Un nouveau craquement de la part du matelas de John, mais Sherlock n'entendit pas de porte s'ouvrir ni de pieds descendre les escaliers - John était retourné se coucher.

_Très bien, je ne descends pas. Ecoute, je sais de quoi tu parles, quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital tu n'étais pas là, mais Mycroft avait son air… J'étais terrifé. Je pensais que tu étais mort et qu'il était venu pour me le dire. Je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital : je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. On a une vie dangereuse, c'est normal de s'inquiéter. _

Ce dernier message mit un certain temps à arriver et quand Sherlock put enfin le lire, il s'était déjà relevé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il lut le texto aussi vite que possible, partagé entre l'envie de sourire et de froncer les sourcils (à l'évidence, un mélange d'expressions faciales qui ne flattait certainement pas ses traits). Bien sûr, John savait ce que Sherlock ressentait ; John avait l'habitude de se préoccuper des autres, il avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter au sujet des gens qu'il aimait.

_Je n'aime pas ça. _

_Moi non plus. Mais ça vaut le coup, tu crois pas ?_

Bien sûr que oui, John avait raison. Les crimes, les poursuites, les énigmes, les frissons, l'exaltation, le jeu et les regards de John lorsque Sherlock faisait une déduction particulièrement intelligente. Se soucier des autres n'avait jamais fait parti de ses intérêts auparavant, peut-être que c'était une des nouveautés que lui apportait John. Maintenant que ce dernier faisait partie de son travail, de sa vie, il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec le fait de s'inquiéter de temps à autre.

_Tu en vaux la peine, _tapa-t-il avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Puis il reprit ses esprits, effaça le message et recommença.

_Ca en vaut la peine. _

_Je savais que même toi, tu l'admettrais. Juste… Tu n'es pas le seul, d'accord ? Et si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas mourir sauf si tu me donnes l'autorisation de le faire. _

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire et était sur le point de taper sa réponse quand il reçut un nouveau texto.

_Sérieusement, ça va ? _

_Bien sûr que oui, je vais très bien. _

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je descende ? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu ridicule. _

_Je préfère les textos. _

_Oui, je sais. Juste… Essaie de ne pas mourir non plus, ok ? _

_Je ferai de mon mieux. _

_Merci. Tu veux encore parler ? _

_Oui. _

_De quelque chose en particulier ?_

Sherlock avait quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, quelque chose qu'il pensait que John pourrait l'aider à tirer au clair, mais il ne savait pas comment l'écrire.

_Je pense qu'il est possible que je pense à toi plus qu'il n'est raisonnable de le faire_, écrivit-il, mais il ne fut pas satisfait et se résolut à effacer le tout avant de recommencer.

_Même quand tu es là, ça ne suffit _pas, écrivit-il ; il était sur le point de l'envoyer, mais il relut le message et reprit ses esprits. Ce qu'il voulait dire à John ne pouvait être résumé par de simples mots - en tout cas, pas par lui. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, exaspéré, il supprima la phrase et écrivit un nouveau message.

_Le prochain article de ton blog. Je veux être sûr que tu as bien pris note de toutes mes déductions ; je refuse que ton récit ressemble à un de ces films d'action ridicules que tu affectionnes tant. _

_D'accord, je t'écoute. _

Après cela, Sherlock commença à inonder John de messages au sujet de l'affaire, soulignant les éléments essentiels qui l'avaient conduit à déduire l'identité du meurtrier. Après le troisième texto rappelant à John l'importance de s'en tenir strictement aux faits, son téléphone ne reçut plus de réponse. Sherlock avait suffisamment d'expérience maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'envoyer à John une dizaine de messages contenant son nom (même en majuscules et avec plusieurs points d'exclamation) pour essayer de le faire répondre. Il préféra se glisser sous sa couverture, et passa une trentaine de minutes à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit avant de se relever et de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la chambre de John et écouta avec attention. A l'exception des nuits où il faisait un cauchemar, John ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit lorsqu'il dormait et cela prit quelques minutes à Sherlock pour confirmer que l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte était bien vivant et dormait, tout simplement. Soulagé, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa propre chambre ; il s'endormit finalement, la main serrée sur son téléphone.

* * *

Chaque jour qui passait, John devenait de plus en plus confus et c'était entièrement la faute de Sherlock. Déjà, dès le début, il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de s'habituer à son nouveau colocataire. Sur plusieurs points d'ailleurs, ses premières impressions s'étaient avérées être exactes : Sherlock était complètement fou, arrogant et mal élevé. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier et de le trouver attachant, même. Avant leur confrontation avec Moriarty, cette contradiction ne lui avait pas posé le moindre problème (enfin, si l'on considérait que vivre avec Sherlock Holmes n'était pas déjà un problème en soi). Cependant, depuis ce fameux incident, John avait l'impression de partager un appartement avec deux hommes tout à fait différents et de se retrouver dans une de ces bande-dessinées qu'il avait l'habitude de lire quand il était enfant.

Pendant la journée, Sherlock était toujours aussi malpoli, arrogant, acerbe, sarcastique, puérile et brusque qu'à son habitude - et toujours aussi brillant, bien sûr. Il l'entraînait toujours avec lui lors des affaires qu'il s'empressait de résoudre, jouait toujours du violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et laissait ses expériences à l'hygiène douteuse dans le réfrigérateur. D'un autre côté, chaque soir, une fois John dans sa chambre, un côté bien plus agréable de Sherlock faisait son apparition.

Chaque fois qu'il y songeait, John se prenait à rire : son colocataire changeait de personnalité la nuit ? Il y avait forcément une histoire avec un loup-garou là-dessous (ce qui expliquerait bien des choses en vérité). Et cette transformation était aussi précise qu'une horloge suisse : John montait à l'étage, se lavait les dents, se mettait en pyjama et se glissait sous ses couvertures. Alors, et ce chaque soir, son téléphone bipait. Dans les messages qu'il lui envoyait, Sherlock était gentil, charmant, aimable, prévenant, s'inquiétait à sujet, et il avait même un certain sens de l'humour. John appréciait vraiment les conversations qu'ils avaient la nuit, il les attendait chaque jour avec impatience et parfois il allait même se coucher sans être pour le moins du monde fatigué, juste pour que Sherlock lui envoie ces fameux textos. Il devait faire attention, bien sûr ; même s'il était tentait de monter dans sa chambre dès dix-neuf heures, sa conduite paraîtrait extrêmement suspecte et il ne voulait pas que Sherlock se doute de quoi que ce soit et n'interrompe cette nouvelle habitude.

Dans les mois qui avaient suivi son emménagement, John s'était souvent demandé ce qui traversait l'esprit brillant - en-dehors de ses déductions - de son colocataire. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer des messages, il avait l'impression d'avoir un accès privilégié à certaines de ses pensées les mieux cachées et il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'en lasser. Quand il lui envoyait des textos, Sherlock ne cherchait pas complètement à éviter de parler de sentiments, et ce même lorsque les sentiments en question n'avaient rien à voir avec les motifs potentiels d'un meurtrier. Cela dit, il semblait au contraire réticent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir ce genre de discussions autrement que par messages interposés. Sherlock avait décliné chacune de ses propositions d'en parler face à face et John s'était efforcé de ne pas trop insister, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir entendre ces mots de la voix de Sherlock.

S'il lui fallait être avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait depuis peu un - un petit _faible_ à l'égard de l'unique détective consultant au monde. S'il lui fallait _vraiment_ être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Il avait essayer d'ignorer ses sentiments, essayé de prétendre que son cœur ne battait pas plus vite lorsque leurs doigts se frôlaient, que les papillons dans son estomac n'étaient _pas _dûs au fait que son ami avait laissé ouverts les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise violet foncé. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne relisait pas tous les jours sur son portable leurs conversations parce qu'elles le faisaient sourire et lui procuraient une agréable décharge d'endorphines, mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant l'heure du déjeuner à la clinique.

Cela dit, chaque fois qu'il parvenait effectivement à se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre son colocataire et lui, Sherlock faisait généralement son apparition juste derrière lui et prenait justement l'objet que John s'efforçait d'atteindre sur l'étagère la plus haute, pressant son corps contre le bas du dos du pauvre docteur. Ou l'aidait à enfiler son manteau - ou ce genre de choses.

Si John devait vraiment, _vraiment_ être honnête avec lui-même, l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers Sherlock devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas si mécontent de recevoir un appel du médecin de Harry qui l'informa que sa sœur souffrait de pancréatite aiguë et qu'elle avait été hospitalisée. Il n'en fut pas surpris ; son alcoolique de sœur se flinguait la santé depuis des années et c'était même un miracle que son pancréas ait tenu jusque là.

Immédiatement, il prit ses dispositions pour passer quelques jours avec elle. Une fois son billet de train acheté, il prit son ancien sac de l'armée dans le placard où il l'avait rangé et commença à y empiler des habits et ses affaires de toilette ; Sherlock, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardait faire sans un mot.

« Je sais ce que tu penses », lui dit John. « Que c'est une sœur horrible et que je lui donne justement ce qu'elle veut en lui accordant autant d'attention. »

« C'est ça que je pense ? » demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne pars que pour quelques jours, alors je t'en prie, débrouille-toi pour ne rien faire de stupide pendant que je ne suis pas là », lui demande John. Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il se retourna et se rendit droit dans le salon où il s'avachit sur le sofa, tournant le dos à la pièce - il boudait, de toute évidence. Quand John lui dit au revoir, c'est à peine s'il l'entendit et garda les yeux rivés sur le dossier du fauteuil.

* * *

Après une longue journée à l'hôpital, John ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement vide de Harry et s'adossa contre la porte ; il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

L'état de sa sœur était plutôt préoccupant, mais elle allait s'en sortir. De toute façon, après que le docteur lui eut administré de la morphine pour atténuer sa douleur, elle avait passé le reste de la journée entre un sommeil profond et une torpeur médicamenteuse. Les heures pendant lesquelles elle dormait avaient été calmes au possible et il avait passé son temps à regarder la télévision ou à discuter de pronostics avec le docteur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait été plus ou moins éveillée, Harry avait été des plus déplaisantes et chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, ses paroles avaient rappelé à John pourquoi elle et lui ne se parlaient pas plus souvent. Dès que les heures de visite avaient touché à leur fin, il était retourné à son appartement pour avoir enfin quelques heures de paix et de calme.

Après deux tasses de thé fort et une douche qui le débarrassa de l'effluve désagréable de l'hôpital, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et passa de chaîne en chaîne, mais il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à ce qui défilait à l'écran. L'appartement était trop calme ; le son du violon lui manquait, ainsi que les bruits étranges qui ne cessaient jamais de lui parvenir depuis la cuisine, d'habitude. Bordel, même les critiques acerbes de Sherlock au sujet des articles de son blog ou de ses choix de lecture lui manquaient. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir son portable et, pour la première fois, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

_L'appartement est toujours intact ? _

Sherlock lui répondit immédiatement - à vrai dire il n'aurait pu être plus rapide même s'il avait déjà eu son téléphone en main et prêt à recevoir le texto de John.

_Pour le moment. Tu vas bien ?_

_Suis crevé. Si Harry n'était pas malade, je l'aurais assommée avec son dossier médical. Toi ? _

_M'ennuie. Lestrade ne veut plus répondre à mes textos. _

_Combien tu lui en as envoyés ? _

_Un certain nombre. _

_Tu fais exprès d'être aussi vague pour que je change de sujet ? _

_Bien deviné, John. _

John éclata de rire et s'empara de la couverture qu'on avait déposée sur le bras du fauteuil avant de l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il était sur le point d'écrire une réponse, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide.

_Comment va Harry ? _

_Physiquement ? Elle va s'en sortir. Ils lui donnent de la morphine et rien à manger pour que son intestin puisse s'en remettre. _

_Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui l'a rendue malade ?_

_Tout le monde le sait. Tu sais ce qu'on utilisait comme moyen mnémotechnique à la fac pour se souvenir des causes principales de la pancréatite ? 'I get smashed'. _

_A quoi correspondent les lettres ? _

_Si tu trouves, je te ramène un cadeau. Un indice : le premier 'E', c'est pour éthanol. _

_Quand est-ce tu rentres ?_

_Demain soir. _

_Idiopathique, glycémie ou gallstone (calcul biliaire), éthanol, traumatisme, stéroïdes, maladies auto-immunes, scorpion/serpent, hypercalcémie/hyperlipidémie/hypothermie, endoscopie ou cholangio-pancréatographie rétrograde, drogues. _

Cette déduction aurait beaucoup plus impressionné John s'il n'avait pas été si évident que Sherlock avait utilisé son ordinateur.

_Bravo Monsieur le Détective, je vous couronne officiellement Roi de Google. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me ramener ? _

_Sois patient. Je devrais aller me coucher, je veux aller à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible demain matin. _

_Est-ce qu'il y a du bruit là où tu es ? Il n'y en a pas tellement ici. _

_L'appartement de ma sœur est tellement silencieux que ça me perturbe. Tu me manques. _

Il se sentait particulièrement audacieux, tout à coup. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Sherlock préférait les textos ; il était plus facile d'être sincère qu'à l'oral. Quand la réponse n'arriva pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude, John se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin ; mais le message de Sherlock finit par arriver et il eut un immense sourire.

_Tu me manques aussi. _

_Je vais me coucher maintenant. _

_Si tu me préviens par texto quand tu t'approches de Londres, il y aura un repas prêt pour toi quand tu arriveras à Baker Street. _

_Tu es officiellement mon colocataire préféré. Bonne nuit Sherlock. _

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à Londres, le seul et unique détective consultant du monde était allongé sur le sofa, un des pulls de John roulé en boule sous sa tête en guise de coussin - mais seulement parce que le pull en question se trouvait plus près de lui qu'un véritable coussin, bien sûr. Rien à voir avec une quelconque raison sentimentale. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Sherlock avait dit au crâne quand ce dernier l'avait jugé du regard avec ses orbites vides.

_Tu es officiellement mon colocataire préféré. Bonne nuit Sherlock. _

Il eut un sourire en lisant ce dernier message, et ne tarda pas à taper sa réponse.

_Bonne nuit John. Je t'aime. _

Pendant un long moment, il fixa des yeux les petites lettres noires sur son écran. Les mots s'étaient presque écrits sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir, mais il n'était pas tellement surpris de les lire. Cela lui sembla évident maintenant qu'il pouvait les voir : bien sûr qu'il aimait John. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour le reconnaître, bien sûr ; ce qu'il ressentait pour son seul ami n'avait rien de commun avec les émotions des gens qu'il avait pu observer autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire ses sentiments. Il aimait John. Et John - est-ce que John l'aimait, lui ? Une déclaration d'amour impromptue et inconvenante n'était jamais agréable à entendre et la situation pour les deux partis toujours gênante, il en avait fait l'expérience lui-même (un seul nom : Molly Hooper). Et il ne voulait pas mettre John dans l'embarras ou le rendre mal à l'aise, en aucun cas.

Il finit donc par se décider à effacer la dernière partie de son message.

Pour l'instant.

_Bonne nuit John. _

* * *

Les deux jours sans John lui avaient paru terriblement longs. Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de la présence presque constante de son ami au cours des derniers mois et il trouvait plutôt difficile de reprendre ses habitudes d'homme solitaire. Il avait essayé de parler au crâne, mais apparemment le crâne en question lui en voulait de l'avoir négligé depuis que John avait emménagé. Sherlock avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit avec une affaire, mais Lestrade avait ignoré ses messages. _Tous_ ses messages. Il avait joué du violon et boudé ; il avait pris son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, sur le point d'envoyer un texto à John, mais avait fini par changer d'avis à chaque fois. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas : John n'était pas à la maison.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui avait déjà envoyé des messages en de plus nombreuses occasions qu'il ne pouvait les compter lorsque John était sorti de l'appartement, mais dans ce genre de cas il avait toujours quelque chose d'important à lui demander, une tâche à confier à John, il y avait toujours un but précis à ses messages. Envoyer un texto à John juste pour lui demander comment il allait, c'était une grande nouveauté. Heureusement, John avait entamé la conversation cette fois, ce qui avait mis fin à son conflit intérieur.

Le lendemain, John lui envoya un message pour lui annoncer qu'il pensait arriver à Baker Street dans une quarantaine de minutes. Immédiatement, Sherlock se débarrassa de son pyjama et enfila un de ses costumes. Peu de temps après, il se précipita dehors et se hâta de se rendre jusqu'au restauraut indien que John affectionnait particulièrement. Il commanda un peu de tout, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien pris tout ce que John aimait. Il y avait bien trop à manger pour eux deux, mais il savait que John se ferait un plaisir d'amener les restes à son travail.

John, John, John… Quand avait-il donc commencé à adapter son comportement en fonction des goûts de ce dernier ? Une pensée intéressante, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner - il devait ramener le repas à l'appartement et il lui restait la table à débarrasser.

Il était justement en train de sortir deux assiettes du placard quand il perçut le bruit familier des pas de son ami monter l'escalier extérieur. John ! La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit Mrs Hudson sortir de son propre appartement pour saluer le retour de son colocataire. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes ; Sherlock s'impatientait, et la nourriture refroidissait. Même depuis l'étage, il pouvait percevoir la fatigue de John et le ton tendu de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit poliment aux questions de Mrs Hudson au sujet de la santé de sa sœur. Finalement, alors que Sherlock envisageait de balancer son crâne jaloux droit sur Mrs Hudson, il entendit John monter les marches menant à leur appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et un sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

« Indien ? Tu es vraiment, vraiment mon colocataire préféré ! »

« De toute évidence », répondit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers John pour prendre son sac, le poser par terre et l'aider à retirer son manteau. « Bienvenue chez toi », ajouta-t-il.

« Ca fait du bien d'être à la maison », répondit John alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la cuisine et s'asseyaient à la table que Sherlock avait fait l'effort de débarasser de la plupart de ses expériences.

John se mit à parler de Harry, de l'hôpital, des conversations qu'ils avaient eues et de celles que John avait essayées d'entamer sans succès. Il expliqua comment l'alcool avait constamment formé une barrière entre eux, faisant toujours partie de la discussion sans jamais être mentionné. Il parla à Sherlock de la tendresse qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de sa sœur quand elle dormait, une tendresse qui contrastait fortement avec l'amertume qui l'avait envahi chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Sherlock l'écouta. Il écouta avec attention chacun des mots de son ami. Il mangea même un peu, mais juste quand John le regardait avec une insistance menaçante pendant un long instant.

Une fois que John se fut soulagé des évènements les plus désagréables des deux derniers jours, ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable et profitèrent tous les deux de la sensation d'être enfin revenus chez eux. Sherlock n'avait pas quitté l'appartement, bien sûr, mais John était devenu pour lui une partie intégrante de Baker Street et il était plus que satisfait de le voir revenir enfin. Il était absorbé dans ses pensées lorsque, sans aucun avertissement, John sursauta et Sherlock lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler ! » s'écria John. « _I get smashed _! Tu as trouvé ce que ça voulait dire, même si tu as triché. »

« Tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser Google. »

« Je sais, je sais. Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai ramené quelque chose ! »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Il avait cru que John plaisantait, il avait même ri quand il avait reçu son message lui promettant un cadeau.

« Tu m'as vraiment ramené un cadeau ? Est-ce qu'il vient de la morgue de l'hôpital ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Il est dans la poche de ma veste, tu peux aller le chercher si tu veux », répondit-il. « C'est ridicule, vraiment. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, mais je voulais vraiment te trouver quelque chose et j'étais sorti de l'hôpital parce que j'avais besoin d'air et de m'éloigner un peu de Harry quand j'ai vu cette petite boutique. Au début je voulais t'acheter un pull, tu sais, parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer des miens et comme ça j'aurais pu me moquer de toi aussi, mais j'ai vu ça et je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être mieux. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas bien sûr, je ne t'en voudrai pas. »

Alors que John continuait ses explications inquiètes, Sherlock s'empressa de se lever et commença à fouiller les poches du manteau de son ami. Dans l'une d'entre elles, il trouva un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. Délicatement, il l'ouvrit et découvrit trois paires de chaussettes. Il prit la première paire - gris foncé et très légère.

« La vendeuse m'a dit qu'elles étaient en fibres de bambou », expliqua John, « et qu'elles sont supposées être idéales pour les gens qui courent beaucoup, alors bien sûr j'ai pensé à toi. »

Sherlock inspecta méticuleusement la paire de chaussettes, caressant le tissu avec deux doigts et les soupesant dans sa paume ; une fois satisfait de ses observations, il les plaça avec soin sur la table pour examiner la deuxième paire. Elles étaient noires, le tissu en était tout aussi léger - du cachemire, lui indiqua son cerveau - et étaient incroyablement douces au toucher.

« C'est du cachemire », fit John, « d'après la vendeuse elles sont assez chaudes, mais pas trop. »

Sherlock fit preuve du même soin et de la même attention lorsqu'il examina cette deuxième paire de chaussettes que pour la première. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait ouvert le paquet et John devenait de plus en plus nerveux à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Après une minute, la deuxième paire alla rejoindre la première sur la table et Sherlock reporta son attention sur la dernière. Les chaussettes étaient bleu marine et avait de toute évidence été tricotées à la main avec de la laine très épaisse.

« La dernière paire, c'est pour l'hiver, les soirs où on reste à l'appartement. J'ai pensé qu'elles iraient bien avec ton pyjama. Je sais que tu as froid aux pieds parfois parce que tu les mets sous mes jambes ou sous mon ordinateur quand je le laisse sur le sofa. Mais comme j'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligé de les mettre, c'est un cadeau ridicule, c'était juste parce que je t'avais dit que j'allais t'acheter quelque chose… »

Sherlock posa la dernière paire de chaussettes sur la table avant de changer d'avis et de toutes les reprendre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ; il était tellement reconnaissant et ravi que John soit rentré dans un magasin pour lui, qu'il ait de toute évidence pris le temps de trouver quelque chose juste pour lui, quelque chose d'utile et de réfléchi. Il avait l'impression d'être réchauffé tout entier par cette simple attention.

« John… » commença-t-il, mais il dut s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il avait besoin de faire comprendre à John à quel point ce geste le rendait _heureux_. Il avait besoin de lui communiquer la chaleur qu'il ressentait, qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, mais il ne savait pas comment, à part… oh !

« Il est déjà tard et tu as passé deux jours éprouvants. Peut-être que tu devrais aller te coucher », tenta-t-il.

Tout d'abord John eut l'air blessé, mais Sherlock le fixa avec une telle intensité qu'il comprit bien vite son idée. Il eut un bref hochement de tête et commença à ranger les restes de leur dîner dans le réfrigérateur alors que Sherlock se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la cuisine, les chaussettes serrées contre lui - pour être honnête, il avait l'air tout à fait ridicule. Une fois que John eut fini de ranger, il prit son sac et monta à l'étage après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son colocataire sur un ton qui ne trompait personne : tous les deux savaient parfaitement que John n'allait pas se coucher.

Dès qu'il entendit John dans la salle de bains, Sherlock se retira dans sa propre chambre avec son cadeau et se mit en pyjama. Il mit un certain temps à décider quelle paire de chaussettes il voulait essayer en premier. Il élimina la paire grise en bambou ; il préférait les garder pour une occasion où il aurait besoin de courir, de grimper sur les toits et de partir à la chasse de criminels dangereux. Il se décida finalement à enfiler celles tricotées à la main ; John avait dit qu'elles iraient bien avec son pyjama et il avait eu raison. Satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, son téléphone à la main. Il écouta avec attention les bruits qui lui parvenaient de l'étage et quand il fut évident que John s'était mis au lit, Sherlock lui envoya un message.

_Personne ne s'est jamais donné autant de mal pour me choisir un cadeau. _

_Tu les aimes bien alors ?_

_Elles sont formidables, merci. _

_Eh bien, toi aussi tu es formidable. Je pense qu'on ne te l'a pas dit assez souvent. _

_Et toi ?_

_C'est déjà arrivé. Généralement juste après que j'ai retiré une balle du corps de quelqu'un. _

_Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ?_

_Je ne crois pas. _

_Tu es formidable. _

Le téléphone de Sherlock ne fit aucun bip signalant l'arrivée d'une réponse et il le regarda, perplexe, comme si l'écran pouvait lui fournir une explication au sujet du silence de John. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son portable quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre et son cœur manqua un battement. Il jeta à la porte un regard de supplique ; il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Comme pour obéir à son souhait, la porte resta close.

_Viens à la porte. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir. _

Sans hâte, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. D'après ce qu'il pouvait discerner par la fente au bas du panneau de bois, John était assis par terre. Il se mit à genoux à son tour et attendit.

« S'il te plait, Sherlock », murmura John, « j'ai besoin que tu le dises. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, ou du moins de réguler sa respiration. John était toujours assis par terre, attendant lui aussi. Il serra son téléphone entre ses doigts et prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui sembla l'aider.

« Tu es formidable », murmura-t-il en retour et, de l'autre côté de la porte, il put entendre John laisser échapper un soupir.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué quand je n'étais pas là. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à des choses que je voulais te dire et j'ai tellement l'habitude que tu sois à côté de moi, à chaque fois je me tournais vers toi et tu n'étais pas là. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule, je voulais juste revenir ici. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », répondit Sherlock, la voix à peine audible.

Cela lui semblait terriblement étrange de prononcer ces mots à haute voix, mais l'expérience n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il avait cru.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur en disant ça ? » lui demanda John et Sherlock eut un sourire.

« Non… ça va », répondit-il.

« Alors je vais peut-être te faire peur, là », dit John et Sherlock put l'entendre prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je pense que je t'aime. »

« Tu le penses ? » demanda-t-il, serrant plus encore son téléphone entre ses doigts.

« Oui », murmura John et Sherlock fornça les sourcils. John pensait qu'il l'aimait, ce qui était un élément positif, très positif en fait, mais Sherlock aurait été plus rassuré si son ami en était certain. Il existait sûrement un moyen de s'en assurer : des questions à poser ou des tests scientifiques à réaliser.

« Est-ce que tu pourras me prévenir quand tu en seras sûr ? » demanda-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à aucune autre réponse appropriée. De l'autre côté de la porte, il put entendre John marmonner quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à « oh, bordel », mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Si tu ouvres la porte, je pense que je pourrai te dire si j'en suis sûr ou pas », dit John et Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, John le lui avait demandé et il était prêt à tout faire pour lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. D'un autre côté, il y avait un ancien docteur de l'armée qui pensait qu'il l'aimait derrière la porte et si ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ouvrir, il ignorait ce qui pourrait l'être. John pensait qu'il l'aimait, mais que se passerait-il si jamais il ouvrait effectivement la porte et que John réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Pendant qu'il était occupé à argumenter avec lui-même (il n'avait jamais rencontré un adversaire au potentiel de débat aussi élevé), son téléphone bipa ; lorsqu'il regarda l'écran, il vit un nouveau message de John. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de code qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

_:-*_

« John ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Ouvre la porte, espèce d'idiot », répondit John et sa voix laissait clairement transparaître son amusement.

Sherlock savait qu'il allait finir de toute façon par ouvrir la porte, alors il se décida à ne pas reporter plus longtemps l'inévitable. John l'avait traité d'idiot. John pensait qu'il l'aimait et il voulait découvrir si oui ou non c'était le cas. John voulait qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Sans plus tarder, Sherlock se releva et il vit l'ombre de John bouger également de l'autre côté de la porte. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec son colocataire, son ami, son John.

« Salut », sourit John.

« Salut », répondit Sherlock, incertain.

John avança d'un pas vers lui et, instinctivement, Sherlock fit de même. Il retint sa respiration quand John leva les mains et les plaça délicatement de chaque côté de son cou.

« Ca veut dire que je veux t'embrasser », murmura-t-il et, du point de vue de Sherlock, cela paraissait être une très bonne idée. Il inclina la tête pour que John ait un meilleur accès et pressa une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos. John se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveux ; avant que Sherlock n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait encore et embrassa le seul et unique détective du monde.

Un détective qui appréciait vraiment de se faire embrasser par John, d'ailleurs. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, un peu humides, et savaient exactement ce qu'elles faisaient. En un instant, les mains de John trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de Sherlock, le forçant à s'approcher encore, et quand sa langue décida de faire de nouveau son apparition, Sherlock laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement. John se recula, éclatant de rire.

« Je confirme : je t'aime », dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres - un sourire que lui rendit Sherlock. « Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je t'aime », ajouta-t-il avant que Sherlock ne le fasse taire avec un autre baiser.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils avaient décidé de s'installer sur le sofa - Sherlock appuyé contre le bras du fateuil et et John assis entre ses jambes. Sherlock profitait pleinement d'avoir le droit de toucher, embrasser, sentir et goûter chaque centimètre carré qu'il pouvait atteindre de la peau de John et était occupé à cataloguer avec soin les sons qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. John avait fermé les yeux, et penché la tête sur le côté dans le but d'exposer le plus possible sa gorge aux lèvres de son colocataire. La vue qui s'offrait à Sherlock était des plus charmantes : le torse de John qu'il serrait entre ses bras pâles, leurs jambes entremêlées (le vieux boxer gris de John était presque dissimulé par les jambes interminables de Sherlock, qui avait gardé son pyjama de coton clair). Du côté opposé du sofa, il caressait de ses pieds (toujours au chaud dans sa nouvelle paire de chaussettes) ceux, nus, de John. Il sourit en laissant son regard s'égarer sur son nouveau cadeau ; il s'assura que John avait l'esprit ailleurs avant de prendre son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans sa poche et de taper un rapide message.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

**Note **: by the way, il existe un podcast en anglais de cette fic ! Et une traduction en polonais, ainsi qu'une autre en coréen. Les liens sont ici : ellie-hell. livejournal . J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
